rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochi
Appearance Mochi is a short, skinny, good looking boy. He has somewhat of a physical build, mostly focused on his lower body however. He has light brown hair, that could be mistaken for an off shade of green. His eyes however, are gunmetal green. He wears a dark blue sweater, with a white undershirt. His pants are a light shade of grey and he wears dark blue shoes that match his sweater. His hair is of medium to long height, and is usually done in a bed head style. His complexion is pale, matching the main oddity of his appearance: A stark white rabbit mask, he regularly uses to hide his features. Personality Mochi is very energetic and talkative, his mouth moving a mile a minute. He has a happy go lucky disposition on the world, enjoying the beauty and serenity of it all. He had joined Signal academy after the incident with his grandparents, to help others as they would have. He does get constantly bored or anxious due to his high energetic nature. He seems to have developed a sort of attachment to his rabbit mask, constantly wearing it even if it muffles his words. He believes it’s the symbol of the true Hunter inside of him, and not the talkative kid who misses his family. Kachi-kachi "Fire-crackle" Weapon type: Kusarigama/ Shotgun Type: Melee/ Short Distance projectile The Kachi-kachi is Mochi's weapon of choice, it has two main forms, As a kusarigama and as a shotgun. In it's kusarigama form, it looks like a sickle and chain both made of an unknown black metal. As a shotgun, the blade is retracted to reveal the barrel of the gun, while the chain is usually wrapped around Mochi's hand to keep it from dropping due to recoil. In this form it shoots scatteredly, making it hard to use form long distance. Abilities *Mochi is extremely fast and acrobatic, being able to jump around enemies without taking a hit * He usually uses a hit and run technique, either peppering his opponent with the shotgun function of his weapon, or trying to wear them down with repeated blows with the sickle. Backstory T.Ozaki was raised by his grandparents at a very young age, after a unknown accident had taken the lives of his parents. He was raised in a loving home, where he was taught to enjoy life and it’s many beauties. His grandparents ran a general store together, where unbeknownst to him, they had a well supplied stock of Dust. This is where he got the nickname “Mochi” as his talkative nature seemed cute and sweet to some of the customers. It was at the age of 13, that tragedy struck Mochi, a thief had set the store on fire to cover his tracks, trapping the small family. Mochi still being young, could do nothing but watch helplessly as his grandfather used the last of his strength to get him out of the store. Staying with close friends of his grandparents, Mochi decided to go to Signal Academy to make sure nothing like this happened to anyone else. With steadfast determination and deep belief in the values instilled within him, he quickly made his way to Beacon Academy. Creator's notes *Mochi, was based off the Rabbit in the fairy tale: Kachi-Kachi Yama *His weapon was partly based on the Scout's Scattergun from TF2. *Personality wise, he's a mix of a Knight Templar with Beast Boy from Teen Titans. *Mochi is a Japanese sweet rice cake. *Credit to the used artwork goes to noidship on DeviantART, I do not own nor comissioned the work, only using it for reference. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character